Welcome To The Ghost Zone Fiasco
by Immatotalalaskan
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, some of their classmates, Lancer, and Jack and Maddie are literally thrown into the ghost zone! With them all being shed of their weapons, how will they escape? Is it even possible without a certain someone's secret being revealed? Rated T cuz I don't know what future chapters may hold.
1. Chapter 1: A Typical Night In Amity

**A/N Hello assumed DP fans! This is my first Danny Phantom story on here but not my first as I have quite a few started. I actually wrote this a fairly long time ago but I broke my computer which had it on it and actually just got it fixed yesterday -after it had been broken for about a year and a half- with everything intact. Don't worry though, I have gone over this and have revised it a bit from when I wrote it, and I think I have corrected most of the errors.**

**Also I'd like to tell you to check out my other stories if you are a fan of Young Justice, Rise of the Guardians, or Spiderman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, any of the characters from the show, or the Ghost Zone. That is all.**

**Without further adieu, enjoy.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

CHAPTER 1: A Typical Night in Amity

It was three in the morning. All was quiet in the town of Amity Park, but the peace never lasts long here...

A fifteen year old boy was sleeping in his bed, snoring slightly. This boy is Daniel 'Danny' Fenton.

Now Danny may seem like your average teen boy -a bit weird at times, but still normal-ish, but only a few people know the truth about him. The truth is Danny is a half-ghost. Amity Park's own super-hero, Danny Phantom to be more accurate, but because he is a ghost, most people think he is evil (heck, to his own mother he is just 'putrid ectoplasmic scum' and an 'odd manifistation of post human consciousness').

In fact a few months ago, he was deamed Public Enemy Number One for 'attacking' the mayor, stealing, and for the property damage from the ghost fights. HE actually didn't do any of those things (okay, maybe the property damage was kind of but that is accidental, plus it's mainly the faults of ghosts he fights. Not to mention that his aim has gotten a LOT better), the mayor was overshadowed by an evil ghost, Walker, trying to make Danny look bad and 'turn his whole world against him' on account of a grudge, and the whole stealing deal? That was Fredrick Isaiak Showenhower aka Freakshow aka a ghost wannabe, controlling him with his weird crystal ball.

Danny suddenly shivered under his covers and awoke with a gasp, his cold breath coming out blue and could be seen even in his otherwise warm room (you know, if there were anyone else in his room). It was his ghost sense, which basically warned him that another ghost was nearby. The teen threw the blackets off and jumped out of bed, rushing to the window and throwing it open to look out. He was just in time to see something fly, literally, around the corner out of sight. Danny sighed in frustration, knowing he would, once again, not be getting any sleep tonight. "Going Ghost!" he whisper-yelled, careful not to wake his family.

The boy concentrated, and a ring of bluish-white light appeared around his thin waist. The light quickly split into two, going opposite ways. Spreading across his whole body and changing his blue pajamas into a black HAZMAT suit with a white DP on his chest; his once bare hands now were covered with white gloves, and his bare feet now with equally white boots. Snow white hair replaced raven black, and his baby blue eyes were now a glowing green. Danny PHANTOM was now standing where Danny FENTON had been only seconds before.

The young hero jumped out the window and took off after the ghost. After five minutes, Danny's ghost sense went off again. He resisted the urge to groan as he spotted the ghost that was in the field by the school. The ghost hadn't seen him yet so he quickly turned invisible and flew behind it.

"Skulker?! Didn't I just kick your butt yesterday? You sure you want to get more so soon?" Danny yelled clearly annoyed, becoming visible once again and charging ectoblasts in his palms. Skulker jumped, clearly not having been expecting the hero's sudden appearance. He spun around at the same moment Danny released the ectoblasts. They hit him in the gut, sending him hurtling to the ground. The ghost managed to gain control of his suit however and pulled up, just in time to avoid making a Skulker shaped crater in the ground.

"Ghost child, I WILL destroy you this time and hang your pelt on my wall!" Skulker smirked, activating his shoulder guns as he spoke, he shot a net at his foe.

"Okay, first off... Eww! That's still gross, dude! And second.. FORGET IT!" Danny dodged the net and flew straight at Skulker, punching him in the face with his charged fist. Skulker retaliated by firing several of his weapons at his enemy, following up with a powerful punch of his own.

The so called 'ghost child' dodged three of the blasts but was hit by the last of them, having not seen it coming. He yelped in pain when it hit him which allowed the punch to slam into a nearby building. Blinking the stars from his eyes, Danny leapt off the building -faintly surprised that the fight had brought them so far from the field-, determination shining in his eyes.

"Did you do something to your guns? That felt...different" he said slightly confused, trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest.

Skulker perked up, "Do you like it? I made it myself!" he grinned then became serious once again, "Now, ghost child, are you ready to be my new wall ornament?" he smirked. Whatever response he was expecting, it probably wasn't a kick to the face.

The self-proclaimed 'best hunter in all of the Ghost Zone' snarled, preparing to shoot the smug look off the halfa's face, but the ghost boy's hands suddenly gained a blue hue. "Let's end this," the boy growled, wanting to get back to sleep.

Seconds later, Skulker was encased in thick ice and plummeting to the road below. A blue light came from the thermos in Danny's hands and enveloped the falling, frozen ghost, sucking him in the container just before he hit the pavement below.

Exhausted, Danny flew back across town to his home. He had just reached his house when...

"BEWARE!

**End of Chapter One**

**So, tell me my dear readers, how was this first chapter? Do you think you will be wanting more? If so I should tell that I plan to update this once every week to two weeks as I have a few other stories that I have been neglecting... (Aren't I just horrible?)**

**Please feel free to point out any errors you may see and I'm open to your suggestions and advice. So criticism is welcome but do try to be a little nice please.**

**Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Those always make me all bubbly inside. (I literally shreak when I see a new review)**

**Watch for the second chapter! Peace and a bunny (\_/)**

** (0_0)**

** C(")(")**


	2. Chapter 2: And It Begins

**A/N Okay, so I wasn't planning on putting this up for another couple of days but I was like, "What the heck, might as well put the second one up since the first chapter ****_is_**** pretty short...", so here you go! You lucky people you... ;) **

**This is the chapter where the story will start to get interesting. *fist-pump* Piranha gun! Oh yes! (Sorry, had to say that XD )**

**Danny: This is Immatotalalaskan's disclaimer. She has been forgetting them on some of her other stories, so I'm doing it to make sure it actually get's done. Ahem... Ita does not own anything. Like seriously nothing in this chapter at all.**

**Anywhoodle, I hope you enjoy! **

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

CHAPTER 2: And It Begins

'Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee-'

Danny shut the obnoxious (and, in his opinion, evil) thing up with a quick ectoblast from his index finger (his mother would get him another of the stupid creations later). Rolling back onto his stomach, he groaned. Was it already seven freaking thirty?!

He had been up all night just as he predicted. It had taken about fifteen minutes to get Skulker into the thermos, but the Box Ghost... well, _that_ was a totally different story. It had taken almost three hours to get the annoying ghost into the thermos! He had only gotten one hour of sleep!

Danny decided that he would just go back to sleep, but the door slammed open a few minutes later -_just _as he was falling into the blissful world of sleep, mind you- and his older sister, Jasmine walked in.

"Danny! Get up! You'll be late for school!" she exclaimed, shaking her brother's shoulder.

"Good," he replied tiredly, but, knowing he wouldn't go be allowed to go back to sleep with Jazz standing there, Danny sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

"Seriously, is that such a bad thing? I mean come on! I only got one darn hour of sleep for crying out loud!" Danny complained only half-joking.

"One hour?! Danny, getting so little sleep is not good for your brain!" Jazz nearly shrieked, but quieted with a sigh when Danny gave her a 'what can you do' look. "Sooo, who was it this time?"

"Skulker and Box Ghost," Danny absently replied, looking at a random watch that was half hanging out of his nightstand's drawer. It read 7:54. "Crud!" he exclaimed, quickly standing up and sprinting the four feet to his dresser, practically slamming into it from his momentum.

After quickly digging through it, he ran from the room to the bathroom, clothes in hand as his sister followed. Jazz waited outside the door as Danny got dressed. He finished in record time, and after opening the door for Jazz, he washed his face and hurriedly smoothed his black hair with his fingers. Finished, he tore off down the hall and stairs. He reached the kitchen, briefly looked at the oven clock which now read 8:03, then quickly scanned the room for something to eat quickly. Grabbing two apples, he hollered a 'bye!' and was out the door in a flash.

Danny ran into a nearby alley and looked the area. Seeing he was alone, he summoned the coldness inside of him and transformed into his alter ego. With that he flew toward his school at top speed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Seventeen minutes and a fight with a giant ghost rat later, Danny walked into homeroom, which happened to be Mr. Lancer's English class, completely exhausted and covered with multiple bruises, cuts, and bites; some visible though most were hidden by his clothes. He wore a dark blue jacket over his usual red and white t-shirt, even though it was very hot.

Only Danny knew the reason for the jacket (though Sam and Tucker were pretty sure they knew why), he was trying to hide a particularly bad bite.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. Glad you decided to join us. Care to share why you were late this time?" Mr. Lancer greeted dryly. Danny shook his head and walked to his seat, ignoring his classmates' laughs and sniggers. "Detention, Mr. Fenton," the teacher monotoned then continued with his speech on 'Hamlet'.

Danny was sitting in his chair, close to falling asleep, not listening to Lancer's boring speech, when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He opened it up and immediately recognized Sam's writing:

'Another ghost?'

He glanced at his teacher briefly to make sure he wasn't looking, then hastily responded 'I'll tell you two at lunch' before passing it back.

Sam read the note, nodded slightly, then passed it to Tucker.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were eating lunch at their usual table. Sam had a salad, Tucker was stuffing his face with the school's mystery 'meat' (seriously what is that stuff?!), and Danny had one of his apples (the other he had eaten before the ghost rat attacked).

"Dude, is that seriously all you're gonna eat?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded in affirmation "Hey, there's no way I'm going to eat..." he motioned to Tucker's lunch, "whatever that is, and I didn't have time to grab anything else from home."

"Late night?" Sam guessed.

"As always," Danny sighed

"Who was it this time?"

"First it was Skulker, then Box Ghost, and on the way to school today, a giant rat-thing ghost attacked the mall," he replied.

"Yikes," his friends said in unison. "That's rough," Tucker added sympathetically.

"Tell me about it, and now I have detention!" he scowled.

"Well, cheer up dude. At least you and I have detention together!" the trio's techno geek said, trying to cheer his best friend up. Danny looked at him questioningly, and the African-American boy explained sheepishly "...I miiight have called my computer-science teacher stupid."

"Actually, make that the three of us," Sam piped in. "I got detention when I tried to let the frogs go..again."

Danny chuckled. "Man, Tuck, you really need to stop calling the teachers names, and Sam? Again?"

Of course, his ghost sense went off right then, successfully ruining his short-lived good mood, and a second later, Desiree appeared in full view of everyone in the cafeteria. As usual, everyone freaked out and tried to get out of the room.

"Gaaahhh! Why?!" Danny exclaimed in exasperation.

Looking around to make sure none of the screaming teens were watching, Danny ducked under the table and transformed as Tucker and Sam stood up to block him from view as best they could.  
>He became invisible and flew up until he was directly behind the wishing ghost. Gaining visibility once more, the ghost boy tapped her shoulder.<br>"Looking for something?" he asked, his voice echoing slightly.

"Ah, the young halfa." Desiree replied, faux respect coloring her voice. "What is your wish?"

Danny was going to tell her again that it was none of her business and blast her, but decided against it as he another idea came to him.  
>"I wish you would go back to the ghost zone!" he declared, thinking 'Why didn't I think of this sooner?!'<p>

She tried to fight it, he could tell, but the urge to make the wish was stronger and it eventually one out. "You will regret this Phantom!" she screamed as she disappeared into a VERY temporary portal.

"Hehe. Sure I will. How many times have I heard THAT one?" Danny replied to the air where she was before. "Never happened yet!"

"BRIGIT JONES DIARY!"

"And that's my cue to leave."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny slammed his head onto his locker for the fourth time. "Ow."

"Dude, stop doing that," Tucker said, chuckling quietly to himself. His laughter was halted quickly when Sam glared at him.

"Yeah, Danny," She added shooting Tucker one last glare "So Lancer is calling your parents," she winced slightly at the thought, but still tried, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Now it was Danny's turn to glare as he lifted his head from the slightly dented locker and accusingly exclaimed, "Sam! Don't say that! You just jinxed us!"

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the bell, signaling the end of the school day. They had to push themselves up against the wall to avoid being trampled by the stampede of teenagers as everyone rushed for the door.

The trio sighed as they began the short trek toward the room being used for detention. Pushing it open, they shared a look and a collective inward groan at the sight of the other occupants of the classroom.

"Oh _great_, it's the loser trio," a Latino girl, Paulina Sanchez scowled from where she sat filing her nails, and of course her friends Dash Baxter, Kwan Lee, and Star Montgomery followed the popular girl's lead and scowled as well. The others in the room, Valerie Grey, Mikey Newman, and Mr. Lancer, paid no attention to the remark as Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat in their seats.

Ten minutes passed in relative silence (other than Lancer's mandatory speech on detention rules) before the sound of heavy footsteps were heard down the hall. Danny groaned quietly, knowing this meant his parents had arrived. Seconds later, the door burst open, revealing a beefy giant of a man in an orange jumpsuit and a thin woman wearing a blue jumpsuit and red tinted goggles.

"Hi, sweetie!" the woman said waving to Danny, causing him to sink low in seat and his face to flush red from embarrassment as the so-called 'A-listers' snickered.

"Danny-boy! What's this we heard about you coming to class late?" the big man boomed, then leaned in to wink and add quietly, "I remember doing the same thing when I was your age!" which earned him a glare from the woman.

"Jack, don't encourage him!" she huffed

"Sorry, Maddie," Jack apologized, a sheepish look on his face. Maddie nodded, accepting his apology, before turning to Mr. Lancer as he cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," he began, "This is the fourth time this week _alone_ that Daniel has done this very thing. He is always coming in late, sometimes never showing up at all; he's constantly leaving the class with some excuse, either coming back with multiple cuts and bruises or he doesn't return. He rarely turns in his homework, he is always falling asleep in class, and his grades have slipped more and more the past few months. To be honest," the teacher concluded, "he's barely passing my class, and I'm sure it is the same in his other classes."

Jack and Maddie were horrified. "Danny! Explain, now!" Maddie ordered. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it as a _very_ familiar icy feeling crawled into his throat. 'Oh no'

"I need to use the bathroom!" he blurted, jumping out of his chair, only to be pushed back down by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, young man! Not until you tell us why you've been cutting class!" Maddie said stated, to which Jack added in, "And aren't turning in your work!" for once, serious.

The icy feeling came again, more insistent then before. The ghost was getting closer.

"I'll tell you when I get back but right now I need to-" Danny started, only for Desiree to suddenly appear, silencing him mid-sentence. He had to suppress the urge to cover his ears, as screams erupted throughout the room, but they ceased when the ghost shouted, "SILENCE!"

Desiree then turned to Danny and menacingly growled, "I warned you that you would regret what you have done to me! Now I will get my revenge!" She opened a portal in front of him using her 'magic'. "Say hello to the ghost zone for me!" She exclaimed 'sweetly' before picking him up and throwing him in, the others screaming "Danny!" as he disappeared from their sight.

Desiree poked her head in to watch him fall the thirty or so feet to the ground, laughing in glee when he hit the ground HARD, out cold. Then she turned back to the terrified humans, knocked them out with a quick spell, and taking any weapons they had on them, she finished by pushing them into the portal as well.

She followed after then and closing the portal behind her, flew to her lair, laughing all the way. Her task was complete.

**Whelp... how was it? Are you interested yet? :D**

**Just so you know the time space between this chapter and the next update ****_will_**** be longer than that between the previous and this one. **

**Also (randomness) if you ever -for whatever reason- are say writing my 'name', instead of spelling out the whole thing you can just call me Ita. Fyi, this has no connections at all with my real name.**

**Well, okay anyway, review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. I live on them. Once again, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. But, of course, you have to ****_REVIEW_**** to do that...*wink* hint hint...**

**Have a lovely, lovely day or night or whatever! Peace out people scouts! (*whispers to myself* nice one!)**


	3. Chapter 3: It's More Of A Zone

**A/N: Heyo! It's been about a week since my last update (a very unproductive week -in the sense of my writing- might I add) so here I am again. M'kay so I'm not totally sure but I believe that my next update might take just a bit longer as I am not exactly done with chapter four. Also, I'd like to apologize because of this short chapter. I thought and thought but couldn't figure out a way to make it longer without possibly going way off course in the way I tend to do very often. So yup, sorry again...**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own Danny Phantom or -ya know- anything else but what I may make up in my weird mind. Sad, I know.**

**Read on my readers.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3: It's More Of A Zone<span>

-Danny's POV-

The first thing I noticed was the painful throbbing of my head.

"Ugh," I moaned attempting to get up. _That _is when I realized there was... something on me, preventing me from moving. I cracked open my eyes slightly and saw a few hands, faces, and feet. Wait... there was a pile of _people_ on me?!

Memories of what happened rushed back to my already hurting head (making my massive headache even worse), fighting with Skulker, chasing Box Ghost, Jazz, ghost rat, Lancer, lunch, Desiree, detention, Mom and Dad, Desiree, portal, falling, pain, then nothing.

Snapping out of my trance-like state, I realized the people on me where awakening, but apparently not enough so that they realized that they were in a pile of people.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

-Back To Normal POV-

"Wha' happened?" someone, presumably Dash, mumbled, startling everyone else awake. "AHHH! WHERE ARE WE?!" someone -voice sounding suspiciously accented and female- screamed, starting a screaming fest.

"HEY! Could 'ou please get off'v me!" Danny yelled as best as he could with eleven people on him. Everyone realized they were on him and quickly moved. "Thank you!" he wheezed trying to catch his breath which had been lost thanks to the constant kicking in the gut, courtesy of panicking people.

"Danny!" Four people yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone just landed on me after falling from the sky is all," Danny replied sarcastically before looking around, eyes widening as he noticed the green swirly sky and purple floating doors.

"Where the heck are we?" Star asked, creeped out.

Danny stood up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his head. "Ladies and gentlemen.. welcome to the Ghost Zone."

It was deathly silent for a moment, then...

"WHAT?!" Everyone else, save for Sam and Tucker, screamed.

"This.." Danny's hand swept around them to indicate their surroundings, ".. is the Ghost Zone," he repeated.

"The.." Maddie trailed off, scanning the expanse of green and purple, her eyes wide. Suddenly she looked at Danny, "How do you know that? You couldn't have been in here before. Your father and I haven't even gone through the portal!"

"Wait, what?" Valerie cut in, confused "You have a portal to the ghost world-"

"Zone. It's more of a zone," Danny inturrupted absentmindedly.

Valerie looked at him strangely before continuing, "-but you have never actually gone through?"

Maddie and Jack glanced at each other, then Maddie replied, "It's too dangerous for us to come here.. we ARE ghost HUNTERS after all."

"Sorry to inturrupt, but we should really try to get back to _our_ dimension," Danny said. "We are in the _Ghost Zone_! Ghosts live here and a lot of them won't hesitate to kill us." Mr. Lancer nodded in agreement.

"I believe Daniel is right, but.. which way do we go to get to your..uh..portal?"

The two inventors opened there mouth to reply, but their son beat them to it. "We need to go that way," he stated, pointing right ahead of him, where the ground they were on led to a twelve foot wide path.

"How do you-" the boy's mother started to ask, but Danny merely shook his head, black bangs falling in his face.

"We need to get going," he said, hoping that she would just let it go, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Fine," Maddie reluctantly agreed, "but we _will _be talking later." He nodded in response then quickly moved to the front of the group, Sam and Tucker standing on either side of him.

They had just started walking when Dash thought of something. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed stopping, catching everyone's attention. "Why does _Fentoad_ get to be the leader? Why not me?" he asked. His friends -_of course_- nodded their heads in agreement. Even Valerie and Mikey had to agree on that one, well, not the 'Dash should be leader part'.

Danny halted at the front of the group, effectively stopping everyone, and turned around.

"Dash," Danny started quietly, "do you know anything about the Ghost Zone?"

"Well, no," Dash replied.

"Have you ever been in the Ghost Zone?"

"No..." Then his normal confidence was back, "And I suppose you have?" he asked, challengingly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Danny suprised everyone -including Sam and Tucker- by responding with, "Yes, Dash, I have. Many times actually,"

Maddie and Jack were obviously horrified, "What?! Danny when did you come in here? It's too dangerous for humans! Why would you-"

Danny held up his hands to halt what would grow to be a very, _very _large string of questions. "Like you said, we'll talk later," and with that he and his friends turned back around and continued walking, leaving the nine others to stare at their backs, wide-eyed.

Finally, they all managed to compose themselves enough to hurry to catch up with the trio.

**And end chapter 3.**

**Soo... Whatcha thinkin'? Crappy? Too short? Should I have tried to keep it going? Was it a pretty good start to their Ghost Zone Fiasco? Did I do the characters right? Are my tons of questions getting annoying? XD**

**But foe realsies, please do tell me what you think. Again sorry for the shortness. Hopefully the next chap will be longer, ya know, whenever I manage to finish writing it -mind you, I have barely even started... I'll try though.**

**Whelp, please review, fav, follow, the likes. And as always leave any and all advice ya've got for me, just lay it on me.**

**One last thing, this one a random question to answer in your review: Does anyone else happen to have a favorite character in Romeo and Juliet? ****(I do not own this either. Willy Shakes does.****)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! DEY ARE DA BOMB!**


End file.
